Settlements
Many of Karameikos’s cities, towns, and villages did not exist even 100 years ago. Others grew atop the ruins of older civilizations, although the current inhabitants have long since forgotten this. Specularum (see Specularum for more information) Specularum (pop. 50,000) The capital of the Grand Duchy of Karameikos and the ruling seat of its duke, Stefan I, Mirros is the only true metropolis of any size and prestige in the nation – a bustling place with its rough edges still showing. Most of the buildings are of wood or brick, as well as carved stone in the wealthier areas. The main roads are paved cobblestone, but many smaller streets and narrow alleys are only packed earth. It is a noisy, crowded, busy medieval town. Kelvin (see Kelvin for more information) (pop. 20,000) A smaller city located up the Highreach River from Specularum, Kelvin is nearly as bustling as the capital. A huge central castle, lavishly apportioned and furnished, dominates the area. Fort Doom (see Black Eagle Barony for more information) (pop. 10,000) Fort Doom, a dark, brooding castle and the westernmost community in Karameikos, overlooks the Traladaran village of Halag. It is the seat of the Black Eagle Barony and suffers the ill effects of its evil master and his humanoid troops. Highforge This is the gnomish community, including five clans of gnomes (totaling about 6,500) and one of dwarves (about 1,000). Highforge is nestled in the Wufwolde Hills. There are a number of exterior stone buildings in the community, but the bulk of the settlement lies below ground level. It is noted for its extensive mining operations. Quarries and shafts dot the region surrounding Highforge, and numerous “secret entrances” lead to the settlement. Within Highforge, the gnomes and dwarves ignore the King’s Law and live by gnome and dwarven custom; they settle their own disputes, try their own criminals, and do not report law breaking to the human officials. Additionally, they do not pay taxes to the humans except when selling goods to them. Humans who commit crimes in Highforge are tried under dwarven custom. The DM may treat this as Duke’s Law for determining severity of sentence, but bump the class of crime up one class for humans breaking the law. Ignorance is no excuse in t hi s ar ea as many “formerly ignorant” prisoners can attest. Vorloi (pop. 7,500) The southernmost of the Karameikan communities, Vorloi overlooks the Sea of Dread from a cliffside perch, its safe harbor allowing some merchant traffic with Minrothad and Ierendi. This is the family seat of the Vorloi family. It's a trade town with it's own small harbor; the Vorlois use it maily for their expoert activities, as merchants beinging goods into Karameikos prefer to use teh main port at Specularum. Dmitrov (pop. 6,500) A sleepy town on the southern coast of Karameikos, Dmitrov has a hard-working (if unimaginative) population. “As dull as Dmitrov on a feast day” is a cutting remark in the Karameikan court. Threshold (see Threshold for more information) (pop. 5,000) A large, open, bright town in northern Karameikos, Threshold is favored by merchants, fishermen, and adventurers. Luln (pop. 5,000) Luln is a ramshackle community of refugees who have fled the Black Eagle Barony and Fort Doom. It's poised between the armies of the Black Eagle Barony and Karameikos, and is a small, struggling community. Penhaligon (pop. 3,750) This is a fortified town half-way between Kelvin and the border pass leading to Selenica. It was founded 30 years ago by Lord Arturus Penhaligon, a friend of Duke Stefan's. It is now ruled by his daughter, Lady Arteris, who was confirmed in her father's title upon his death four years ago. Penhaligon Village acts as a way-station for travelers coming to and from Selenica. It suffers its share of non-human attacks, but trade and travel revenues are brisk and Penhaligon is not in any immediate danger of falling. It thrives despite a continual humanoid threat from the hills. Rifllian (pop. 2,000): Primarily an elven settlement, this town serves as a trading post between humans and Callarii elves. Its buildings are mostly wood with intricate carvings in the elven fashion.] Humans come to Rifllian to trade raw materials and good horses to the Callarii elves for supplies, equipment, and items of elven craftsmanship. Humans feel most comfortable in the Silver Swan Inn, which is run (chiefly for human visitors) by Stubbs Plattermann, a halfling. When dealing with visitors, the Callarii follow the Duke’s Law, but in their own affairs follow elven custom. Sulescu (pop. 950) Sulescu is an ancient village on the southern coast, ruled by the same family for over 300 years. A quiet village located on steep bluffs above a turbulent sea on the Karameikan coast, Sulescu sits far removed from the hustle and bustle of greater towns and cities. Its natives have turned inward, away from national politics and troubles. There seems to be some sort of voluntary curfew in effect – at dusk, the welcome mats are rolled up, and people not back at the inn are shut out until dawn. Lord Zemiros Sulescu, the latest in a long line of Sulescus named after the first. Marilenev Population 900 in the village. Castle Marilenev dominates this small farming village, a decaying monstrosity and the seat of the Marilenev family. Note that Specuarum originally was named Marilenev , and the capital city lies officially “within” the estate of Marilenev. Vandevicsny Population 100 in the village, and 800 in the surrounding forests and coastlands. Ruler Lord Gustav Vandevic Located along the forests and wilds of the southern coast, Vandevicsny is a community of farmers and woodcutters, very isolated from the rest of the world. Most of the natives are Traladaran. Rugalov Population 650 in the village. The small village of Rugalov gains some of its revenue from fishing, but most of it comes from trading with folk traveling between Karameikos and Thyatis. It also provides services to the garrison stationed at Rugalov Keep. This village has been in existence for only 40 years. Verge Population 500 in the village. Situated at the foot of the Black Peak Mountains, Verge is sometimes used as a jumping-off point for adventurers bound for Threshold. It has been plagued by goblin and gnoll attacks over the past 20 years and twice it has been burned to the ground. Lake of Lost Dreams pop ?